New Kids On The Block
by S.H.I.TSuper Hero In Training
Summary: Two years have passed since Malomyostismon was defeated but the battle wasn't won yet. Three new guys arrive in Odaiba and they seem to have a reason to be there.


New Kids on the Block

Chapter 1: The Beginning

It has been around two years since Malomyostismon was defeated but the tale of the Digidestined did not end there.

The Digidestined were now living peacefully and focusing more on their futures than on saving the world or Digiworld because as far as they are concerned, their jobs are done.

One day, three teenagers who looked foreign to Japan arrived at the front gates of Odaiba High School. "We're finally here. Here's the plan, at lunch time I'll go find the Digidestined here," said the more heavily built of the three, "Jason, you go around this city and get familiar with it. Rocky will go to the junior high and find the others there. Got it, lets do this,".

Tai was sitting under a tree with thoughts of loneliness flowing through his mind. His sister was always busy with her own friends; Izzy was always at the huge computer shop they just opened, Mimi was still in New York, Joe was preparing for college but the worst of all for him was that Sora was going steady with Matt. Why is this a bad thing you ask? Tai is head over heels in love with Sora and seeing her with his rival was too painful for him.

"Hold on guys, that guy looks like one of them," said Jason, the medium sized guy. "He looks down in the dumps, we should go cheer him up," said Rocky, the little guy.

"Hello there, we're new here, so can you show us around the place," asked Jason, "Let us introduce ourselves. I'm Jason Owen, this is my bro, Rocky and our best friend A.J Johnson," as he introduced the guys. "Hi, I'm ….." said Tai but before he could finish, A.J said, " We know that you are Tai,". "How do know?" Tai asked. "We know all about you and the others," replied Rocky. And so began a friendship and a valuable one, no doubt.

Chapter 2: Introducing the

Others

The lunch bell rang later that day and A.J met up with Tai and they were soon joined by the rest of the original batch of Digidestined minus T.K, Mimi, Kari and Joe. "Hey Tai, who's your new friend?" asked Matt. "This is A.J, he's new here," replied Tai. "Oh yeah, the new guy in biology class," said Izzy. "So should he join the rest of us at Coffee Bean with the rest of the group after school?" asked Tai. Everyone agreed and quickly ate their lunch before going back to class.

Meanwhile at the junior high, Rocky was getting along with the younger group and they invited him to Coffee Bean as well. After school, both generations went to the Coffee Bean and Jason came along just for fun. All of them started drinking and chatting but for some reason, Ken wasn't there. While the Digidestined were chatting among themselves, the three new guys were quietly discussing something. "The younger ones say that they haven't seen Ken in weeks. Something is going on and I don't think its good," said Rocky. "We gotta investigate this," said A.J. "O.K see ya guys, we're going back home," said Jason. As they said their goodbyes to their new friends, the trio went back to their house.

Chapter 3: The Distress

Call

During the weekend, Izzy gets a distress call from the Digiworld. Izzy quickly picks up his phone and calls everyone saying, "Guys, we need a meeting now. Ken is stuck in the Digiworld and is in some serious trouble,". The Digidestined got together and after the meeting, they all decided that they had to go save their friend.

"He says he's completely surrounded by over a hundred Digimon. All of us need to go. We need as many of us there as possible," said Tai as their leader. Within minutes, they all transported themselves to the Digiworld on a mission to save their friend.

"Did they fall for it?" asked a hooded person.

"Yes, they did master," replied one Ogremon.

"Then, our victory will soon be complete," said the hooded figure.

Chapter 4: The Rescue

"I don't understand, the coordinates I received led to this place," said Izzy.

"I don't see anything but rocks and sand," said Tai.

Suddenly, when Davis started walking forward, he suddenly fell down as if he ran into an invisible wall. "What the f-" but before he could finish his sentence, a strong smelling gas filled the air and all the Digidestined suddenly became unconscious.

When they woke up, each of them were in their own individual cell and their Digimon were in cells as well.

"Welcome to my lair. Do you like what I've done with the place? I added a few torture devices here and there and I also had the place painted to cover all the mould and fungi that were growing," said the hooded man.

"That voice, it seems very familiar. Maybe my second cousin or that fat guy at KFC," said Davis as he started guessing.

By that time, everyone has found out who it was except for Davis.

"Davis, how moronic can you be?" asked Yolei.

"I can be a total retard at my worst," replied Davis as everyone sweatdropped.

Before Davis could make an even bigger idiot of himself, the hooded man revealed himself as Ken.

"Hey, its Whatshisname," said Davis.

"Guys, remind me to kill him first," said Ken.

"OK," said all the Digidestined.

Suddenly, a wall broke down and three Mega level Digimon came in with three familiar figures.

"It feels so good to crash a party," said A.J (A/N: You should have figured it out by now) wearing his Digital Knuckledusters.

"You've got that right," said Rocky with his Digital Daggers.

"Metalsamuraimon, take him down," said Jason as his Digimon charged in and attempted to slash Ken but three Chimeramon came out and did battle with the other three Digimon.

Heromon (A.J's Digimon) came and shouted, "Hero's Spirit!" as a clone made up of red hot energy charged and completely obliterated one Chimeramon.

AeroNinjamon came and used his Ninja Cable attack to hold down the other two Chimeramon while MetalSamuraimon destroyed them with the Shogun Blade.

A.J, Rocky and Jason polished off the Ogremon around the place with their weapons (A/N: Jason's weapon is a katana).

"Shut up and we'll explain everything back home," said A.J as they left the place.

Chapter 5: Explanation

Ken was taken back to the real world and it seemed that he was under some sort of mind control.

"Ok here's our story. We first arrived in the Digiworld a few hours after the original batch did. We met our Digimon there and we went through several evil Digimon before the part when Myostismon invaded the real world. You guys chose the right card and went home. We didn't," said A.J.

"We ended up somewhere else and that warped our Digivices beyond your imagination," continued Rocky.

"It gave our Digivices the power to move through worlds freely. And there are many more worlds other than just this world and the Digiworld. We also gained the ability to morph the Digivices into the weapons that you just saw," finished Jason.

"But where are your parents?" asked Kari.

"Back in Malaysia. See, Jason is already a legal adult and our parents thought about the situation. They bought us this house here and we live here until we are done," replied Rocky.

"So we have more people in our group now. Well, the more the merrier," said Tai as he shook Jason's hand, "Welcome to Digidetined,".

(A/N: Well my first one. No flames please).


End file.
